pokfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pokemon oro e argento
=Pokémon Oro e Argento= Da Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera.http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Unicode Pokémon Oro (ポケットモンスター 金 Poketto Monsutā Kin?, Pocket Monsters Oro) e Pokémon Argento (ポケットモンスター 銀 Poketto Monsutā Gin?, Pocket Monsters Argento) sono due videogiochi di ruolo della serie Pokémon pubblicati da Nintendo per Game Boy, Super Game Boy e Game Boy Color.[4] I due titoli introducono 100 nuovi Pokémon appartenenti alla seconda generazione.[2][4] Pokémon Oro e Pokémon Argento sono ambientati nelle regioni di Johto e di Kanto, quest'ultima già apparsa in Pokémon Rosso, Pokémon Blu e Pokémon Giallo.[5] I videogiochi presentano migliorie grafiche rispetto ai titoli della prima generazione, oltre all'aggiunta di nuove caratteristiche, tra cui l'allevamento, la felicità ed i Pokémon Shiny, e all'introduzione di due nuovi tipi: Buio ed Acciaio. I titoli sono compatibili con i videogiochi della prima generazione Rosso, Verde, Blu e Giallo.[1] Indice *1 Trama *2 Caratteristiche di gioco **2.1 Innovazioni *3 Differenze con le versioni precedenti *4 Pokémon esclusivi *5 Remake *6 Note *7 Bibliografia *8 Voci correlate *9 Collegamenti esterni Trama Il protagonista vive a Borgo Foglianova, sede del laboratorio del Professor Elm. Il sogno del ragazzo è quello di sconfiggere la Lega Pokémon e diventare il miglior allenatore di Pokémon. All'inizio della sua avventura per le regioni di Johto e Kanto, il protagonista riceve il PokéGear ed il suo Pokémon starter a scelta tra Chikorita, Cyndaquil e Totodile.[6] Elm come primo compito gli affida il compito di recarsi da Mr. Pokémon per recuperare un oggetto, che si rivelerà essere un uovo di Togepi.[7] A casa di Mr. Pokémon il protagonista incontrerà il Professor Oak che gli affida la missione di completare il Pokédex, un'enciclopedia in grado di raccogliere le informazioni riguardanti i 251 Pokémon disponibili nel gioco.[8] Per poter accedere alla Lega Pokémon della regione, il protagonista dovrà conquistare le medaglie degli otto capipalestra della regione di Johto. Una volta sconfitti i Superquattro potrà recarsi nella regione di Kanto dove dovrà conquistare ulteriori otto medaglie per poter accedere al Monte Argento, dimora dell'allenatore Rosso.[9] Caratteristiche di gioco Come i precedenti titoli della serie, Pokémon Oro e Pokémon Argento presentano una vista dall'alto. Il giocatore può interagire con personaggi ed oggetti presenti sulla mappa, che ospita vari tipi di terreni. Nell'erba alta, nelle grotte o nei mari risiedono diverse specie di Pokémon.[10] Camminando in certe zone è possibile incontrare casualmente una di queste creature o essere sfidati da un allenatore. In questo caso la visuale verrà modificata in un'interfaccia che consente di svolgere la battaglia tra i Pokémon dei due allenatori. Innovazioni Nonostante i meccanismi di base relativi alla lotta, cattura ed evoluzione del Pokémon sono rimasti pressoché invariati, in Pokémon Oro e Argento sono state introdotte alcune innovazioni rispetto a Pokémon Rosso, Blu e Giallo. Le più importanti sono l'allevamento ed i Pokémon Shiny.[11] Alcune modifiche sono state applicate alla battaglia: i Pokémon possono tenere uno strumento e, quando possibile, utilizzarlo automaticamente durante la lotta.[12] Un esempio di tali strumenti sono le Bacche. Lo zaino non è più composto da un singolo scompartimento, ma sono presenti quattro differenti tasche: una per gli strumenti, una per le Poké Ball, una per le MT e MN e la quarta per gli strumenti base. Tra gli strumenti nuovi sono presenti due nuove Macchine Tecniche, Cascata e Mulinello, e nuovi tipi di Sfere Poké. Le Poké Ball di Johto sono disponibili utilizzando le Ghicocche.[13][14] Nel Pokédex vengono incluse diverse modalità di elencazione e metodi di ricerca dei Pokémon. Viene inoltre incluso un Unown Dex, dedicato al Pokémon Unown. Oltre al Pokédex, il protagonista riceve un PokéGear, dotato delle funzionalità di orologio, telefono, mappa e radio.[4][15] Con l'introduzione dell'orologio vengono introdotti il giorno e la notte. Alcuni Pokémon possono essere catturati o fatti evolvere in determinati momenti della giornata o in particolari giorni della settimana.[4][16] Differenze con le versioni precedenti Poiché il videogioco è ambientato tre anni dopo gli eventi narrati nei videogiochi Rosso e Blu, sono state apportate alcune modifiche nella regione di Kanto. Dal punto di vista geografico, l'Isola Cannella è stata distrutta da un'eruzione vulcanica e la Grotta Ignota è diventata inaccessibile. La Centrale elettrica lungo il Percorso 10 è stata riattivata, mentre altri edifici, tra cui la Zona Safari di Fucsiapoli, il museo di Plumbeopoli e la sede della Silph SpA, non sono più accessibili. La Torre Pokémon di Lavandonia è infine diventata una stazione radio. Anche nelle palestre sono cambiati gli allenatori: Giovanni ha abbandonato la palestra di Smeraldopoli che è passata nelle mani di Blu, mentre Koga, diventato uno dei Superquattro, ha affidato la Medaglia Anima alla figlia Nina. Inoltre, in seguito alla distruzione dell'Isola Cannella, la palestra di Blaine si è trasferita presso le Isole Spumarine. Pokémon esclusivi Nel videogioco Pokémon Oro non è possibile catturare i Pokémon Vulpix, Ninetales, Meowth, Persian, Ledyba, Ledian, Delibird, Skarmory, Phanpy e Donphan. In Argento sono invece assenti i Pokémon Mankey, Primeape, Growlithe, Arcanine, Spinarak, Ariados, Gligar, Teddiursa, Ursaring e Mantine. Nelle versioni giapponesi del videogioco Phanpy e Teddiursa, e le rispettive evoluzioni, saranno invece presenti rispettivamente in Oro ed in Argento.[17] Remake Il 12 settembre 2009 sono usciti in Giappone i videogiochi Pokémon HeartGold e Pokémon SoulSilver. Basati sul motore grafico di Pokémon Platino, HeartGold e SoulSilver sono entrambi remake dei titoli rilasciati 10 anni prima. I titoli sono stati distribuiti negli Stati Uniti d'America ed in Italia rispettivamente il 14 ed il 26 marzo 2010. Note #'^' a b c (JA) 概要｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト #'^' a b (EN) Pokémon Gold Version and Pokémon Silver Version (US) #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-3 ^'''] (EN) Pokémon Gold Version and Pokémon Silver Version (UK) #^''' a b c d (EN) Craig Harris, [http://www.ign.com/articles/2000/10/17/pokemon-gold Pokémon Gold The next generation of Pokemon is finally here in the states, and boy, was it worth the wait.], IGN, 16 ottobre 2000. URL consultato il 4 agosto 2013. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-5 ^'] Arakawa, ''op. cit., p. 4 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-6 '''^] Arakawa, op. cit., p. 20 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-7 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Gift Pokémon da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-8 '^] Arakawa, op. cit., p. 23 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-9 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Trainer Red da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-10 '^] Arakawa, op. cit., p. 84 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-11 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Evolution Methods da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-12 '^] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Wild Hold Items da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-13 ^'] Arakawa, ''op. cit., p. 86 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-14 '''^] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Kurt's Apricorns & Pokéballs da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-15 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - PokéGear da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-16 '^] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Daily & Weekly Events da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Oro_e_Argento#cite_ref-17 ^] (EN) GS Pokémon da Serebii.net Bibliografia *(EN) M. Arakawa, Official Nintendo Power Pokémon Gold Version and Silver Version Player's Guide, Nintendo Power, 2000, ISBN 978-1-930206-04-5. Voci correlate *Pokémon Cristallo *Pokémon HeartGold e SoulSilver Collegamenti esterni *(EN) [http://www.mobygames.com/game/pokmon-gold-version Pokémon Gold Version] in MobyGames, Blue Flame Labs. *(EN) [http://www.mobygames.com/game/pokmon-silver-version Pokémon Silver Version] in MobyGames, Blue Flame Labs. *(EN) Pokémon Gold and Silver Version da Bulbapedia *(EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver da Serebii.net